


October prompts: Hallucinations

by theonetruenorth



Series: October writing prompts 2020 [22]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fear, Hurt Alec, M/M, October prompts 2020, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetruenorth/pseuds/theonetruenorth
Summary: “What do you mean, he’s afraid?”Jace’s voice had this shrill tone to it that Magnus really didn’t appreciate on a normal day, but even less so now, after a hunt gone wrong and Alec being hit with a stray spell of a rogue warlock.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: October writing prompts 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948783
Comments: 18
Kudos: 160





	October prompts: Hallucinations

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-read.

“What do you mean, he’s afraid?”

Jace’s voice had this shrill tone to it that Magnus really didn’t appreciate on a normal day, but even less so now, after a hunt gone wrong and Alec being hit with a stray spell of a rogue warlock.

“I mean,” Magnus replied, keeping his voice even, hands squeezing Alec’s own, feeling his boyfriend respond with a vice-like grip, “that the spell he’s under right now is going to feed on his emotions - his fear responses, specifically. It’s going to amplify it and throw it out of proportion.”

“So he’s going to be jumpy like that?” Isabelle asked, trying to place her hand over Alec’s, only to have him jerk away from her touch. “It’s going to wear off, right?”

“Eventually,” Magnus said, his lips thinning in displeasure. “It’s a rather nasty spell. I think it would be better if you left us alone until it’s over.”

“I mean, it sucks, yeah,” Jace took the armchair opposite to the sofa Magnus and Alec sat on, “but it doesn’t actually seem that serious?”

Magnus just looked at Jace, said nothing for a while, then turned sideways to look at Alec. His Nephilim still refused to look at anyone, holding onto Magnus’ hands with a death-like grip.

“Alexander, love,” Magnus said slowly, one hand reaching to tilt Alec’s head up and make him look at Magnus. Wide, terrified eyes stared at him and Magnus felt his heart ache at the thought of his boyfriend suffering like this. “Why don’t you go and change out of your gear, okay? I’ll see them out.” Alec didn’t respond for a moment, still as a statue and obviously torn between clinging to Magnus and preserving what was left of his dignity. Finally, after what seemed like an internal debate, he left the couch. The door to their bedroom closed behind him with a soft click.

“It’s not harmless,” Magnus turned to Jace and raised a hand when the blond was about to interrupt. “This spell is only going to grow stronger. It’s going to escalate, up to the point where he will be afraid of everything. He will see and hear things that aren’t there. I’ve seen it before. That kind of terror can cause a person to take their own life. In some cases I’ve even heard of the victim’s heart giving out under the strain of their panic.”

“God,” Izzy whispered, her hands clenching into fists for a moment. She looked at Jace, who was staring at Magnus with a horrified expression on his face. “But you can help him, right?”

“Only the person who cast the spell can end it before it runs its course.” Magnus shook his head. “Alec didn’t seem to have a problem with touching me, so I’ll try to keep him calm. It will be much, much harder if I have to worry about you being here, so if you could leave, that would be for the best.” He shrugged. “Worst case scenario, I’ll use my magic to subdue him. It’s not a preferred outcome, since my magic might interfere with the original spell, but it’s better than letting his heart fail.”

* * *

“Magnus,” Alec’s barely-there whisper reached him as soon as he entered their bedroom after portalling Jace and Izzy to the Institute. He was sitting on their bed, shirtless, but otherwise had not made any effort to actually change. “I don’t know if I can do this. I’m not strong enough to do this.”

His voice sounded so tired, so defeated, that all Magnus could do was to run his fingers through Alec’s hair and tilt his head up to brush his lips against his forehead.

“You absolutely can,” Magnus said, placing gentle kisses over Alec’s closed eyelids. “You are strong and brave and whatever happens, I will be here for you. Okay?”

Alec only hummed in response.

“Now, why haven’t you changed yet? Let’s get you into something soft and comfy.”

“Can’t” Alec mumbled from where he hid his face in Magnus’ stomach and just let himself be held, trying his best not to shiver and failing miserably. “There’s something hiding in the closet.”


End file.
